Cadence Celie
Cadence Celeste Celie is a sorcerer half elf serving as Master of Applied Studies at the Greye Tower in Avendeyl. She and a few select students of hers are known as Darkstriders, a type of Sorcerer that step into the Void to rearrange and shape the corporeal world. The Darkstrider Warlock specialization is based around her capabilities. Early Life Cadence Celeste Celie is a half elf, born in the Province of Greyardenne, in Lla'Raines. She was raised by her father, a farmer and apostate of the Templar Order. Her mother was a traveling bard, a nightingale, and often taught her daughter of the spirit world and mortal magics. Her father, on the other hand, noticed arcane promise in her, and helped her refine her magical ability. Youth After a short time apprenticed to an alchemist in her hometown, Cadence began attuning herself to a deep and reverberating power she felt around her. She thought this to be rumblings in the spirit world, but would later discover it was the void after tracking the sensation to the location of a Nightgaunt. After a struggle, she successfully destroyed the creature, but with severe injuries. Willing her body to repair itself proved challenging, until she chose to tap into the now fading power of the creature, and in moments her wounds were knitted. From that moment, she continued her arcane practice, but became obsessed with harnessing the power that lied within the void. After several months of more mundane practice, Cadence, now studying at the Valenyrett Archives in Lla'Trahns, felt a familiar sensation, this time even clearer from her past experience. This time, she traced the power more carefully, and found herself upon a large creature; an elder thing. Rather than attack it, she masked her presence with arcane trickery, and allowed the thing to escape, but reached into the space it disappeared into. When she found resistance, she dragged power out, and found herself immediately emboldened. The violet magic danced across her fingertips and she felt the capabilities it held; Thousands of probabilities simply pooled in her hand. With further practice, she honed her skill, and found herself able to step through a gap of her own creation, stepping into that place the creature went. Her magics became more destructive in nature, but not chaotic. Rather, she found the physical world more easily shaped and sculpted by her mind. Greye Tower In the year 414 Renaissance, Cadence was brought into the Greye Tower by recommendation of Lla'Trahns high professor, and quickly became a fundamental member of applied study, helping to crack the Mirror Blade's hidden function early in her new career. After only a year of study, during which she developed a long scar on her arm from an artifact's unstable nature, she became a member of Threnody's cabinet as the Master of Applied Studies, at the previous master, ____'s, suggestion, and the general opinion of the Mages. Early into her first few years as Master of Applied Studies, she approached Threnody in the midst of night and spoke to him about her connections and obsessions with the void. Threnody listened intently, and although unease at her unhealthy intrique, saw the opportunity to form a bond that benefited them both; He would allow her an outlet for her interest, while she would allow him to bear the fruits of her research, which would be conducted in secret and safely. Her research proved beneficial to them both, as Cadence maintained her professionalism and delved into her practice with care, and her knowledge of sorcerer has proved very useful in many situations Threnody has required, all of which are redacted from official tower archives. Personality Cadence is mildly playful, mysterious sort; many individuals who speak with her leave the conversation unable to discern what was deadly serious and what were chiding remarks hidden behind a mostly stoic expression. In truth, although Cadence has a clear obsession of raw power, she keeps her obsession in check for herself and for her position in the tower. This, however, does not stop her from appreciating her under the table practices much more than her typical daily practice. Although other magisters in the tower have significantly more experience and wisdom, Cadence severely outmatches many of them in cunning and shrewdness, and rivals Threnody in her ability to crack open a problem and devise a solution. Her wit is nigh unmatched in the tower, and although many may turn to the other magisters for advice, none will question Cadence's ability to solve any problem she faces. Cadence is perhaps the only magister of Threnody's cabinet to know anything of the Triumvirate, although she seems to know minimal details. She is also perhaps the most potent combatant of the cabinet; Although Specialist _____ has more knowledge of warfare and tactics, Cadence's raw, unhindered destructive potential is massive, exceeding most of its magisters and rivaling the destructive capability of some artifacts.